Batman (Val Kilmer)
Batman was the protector of Gotham City. Biography Early Life Bruce urged his parents to take him to the theater, and his father Thomas Wayne gave in. The family went to the Monarch Theater to see Footlight Frenzy. After the movie, the family happily walked down the sidewalk and into an alleyway. In the alley the Waynes were confronted by two thugs. One of them goes up to them and tore Martha's pearl necklace off of her neck, and Thomas struggled with that thug. The second thug pulled out a gun and shot down Thomas. Martha screamed, and she was then shot down by the same thug. The thug that Thomas had struggled with began to run away, as the thug with the gun approached Bruce, saying, "Tell me kid.... you ever dance with the Devil by the pale moon light?" The thug with the gun came out of the shadows wearing a wide, demented grin. The cops could be heard coming and the first thug shouted, "Man, let's go!" Just as the thug cocked the gun, he then turned upon hearing, "Let's go, Jack!" Jack then turned back to Bruce and said, "See you around, kid.", and began to walk away, leaving Bruce alone in the alley. Little did he know that his prediction would come true -- that he and Bruce would meet again. On the night of his parents' wake, the priest's words gave the distraught Bruce no comfort. Bruce walked over to his father's desk and noticed a red book lying on it. Bruce took the red book and ran out into a powerful storm. He fell in to a centuries old cave. When he got up he looked forward and saw a figure approaching him in the darkness. It was a giant bat. Bruce was at first scared but then decided to take that image and put fear into the hearts of criminals. Answering the Riddler In Gotham, Batman arrived at Second Gotham Bank to stop Two-Face who was committing a robbery. Batman foiled the robbery but Two-Face escaped. While at the bank Batman encountered Dr. Chase Meridian and they shared an instant attraction towards one another. Bruce Wayne then pursued the relationship. At Wayne Enterprises Edward Nygma developed The Box which spiked images directly into the users brain. Bruce stopped the project which pushed Nygma to become the Riddler. Wayne took Chase Meridian to the circus where Two-Face arrived, threatening to blow up the circus unless Batman revealed his true identity. The Flying Graysons got rid of the bomb but Dick Grayson was the only member to survive. Bruce allowed Dick to stay at his mansion as he sees similarities to himself but Dick does not want to accept that. Bruce revealed to Chase that he was being haunted by suppressed memories. Bruce then took Chase to Nygma's the box launch where he tested the box supplying the Riddler with the knowledge of Batman's true identity. After the battle with Two-Face in the subway, Bruce is left in the dilemma of continuing to be Batman, seeing as it GNN news intimidated him and Two-Face for the destruction of the subway and saw that he was just Batman to fight against their greatest fear, decides to give up being Batman also to have a normal life with Chase. The Riddler and Two-Face invaded Wayne Manor, destroy the Batcave and kidnap Chase. The next day Bruce has been temporarily amnesiac; does not remember being Batman, by what Alfred what leads to him to a section of the Batcave where he entails fight his nightmares and his fear. In this section observes his father's diary and realizes that the death of his parents was never his fault and then finds the secret of the Batcave, the giant bat. After rehabilitation and accept that is Batman, Bruce and Alfred solve the last riddle and discover that Riddler is none other than Edward Nygma. Both the time they go to a chamber tests the Batcave where Bruce used the new prototype Sonar Batsuit. Dick Grayson assumed the identity of Robin and went with Batman to save Chase. When they got to the island that the Riddler and Two-Face had made their base, Two-Face captured Robin and the Riddler tried to force Batman to make a choice between Chase and Robin. Batman destroyed the mind device, driving the Riddler insane. Then he saved Chase and Robin whom a crazed Riddler dropped to their expected deaths. Two-Face confronted the trio but his weakness of needing confirmation from his coin gave Batman the upper hand. Two-Face flipped his coin and Batman threw a handful of coins at him which made him lose his coin and his balance and he fell to his death. Batman continued to operate in Gotham City, with his new partner, Robin. Batsuit At some point after saving Gotham from the Penguin's nefarious scheme, Batman designed a new batsuit. This suit was modeled in a Roman Gladiator fashion, and designed to make enemies believe it's anatomical features were Batman's own, blending armor and flesh. He also designed a new cowl with lenses that focused on a selected target. Gallery Screen Caps 16817056-16817058-large.jpg Bforeverdeletedscene5.jpg|Bruce and Dick Grayson (deleted scene). Bforeverdeletedscene1.jpg|Bruce finds his father's red book (deleted scene) Production Photos Picture1075.jpg 1767217-batman__val_kilmer_.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_in_action.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Bruce_Wayne_2.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Bruce_Wayne_with_Fred_Stickley.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Bruce_Wayne_with_Edward_Nygma.jpg Kilmer and Gough.png Batman_Forever_-_Batman_and_Chase_12.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_and_Chase_11.jpg BruceWayneVK.jpg Kilmer and Gough 2.png|Bruce and Alfred examining a NygmaTech Box (deleted scene). Batman_Forever_-_Bruce_and_Chase.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Bruce_Wayne_4.jpg Images (2).jpg Batman_Forever_-_Robin_saves_Batman.jpg|Robin saves Batman. Batman_Forever_-_Bruce_Wayne_3.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Bruce_and_Alfred.jpg|Alfred shows to Bruce "the cave beneath the cave" (deleted scene). 3654109671 aaa12ab064.jpg|Bruce sees the giant bat (deleted scene). Batman_Forever_-_Batman_with_the_Sonar_Batsuit.jpg Batman_Forever_48851_Medium.jpg Batman_Forever_-_The_Batman_5.jpg Batman_Forever_-_The_Batman_6.jpg Batman_Forever_-_The_Batman_7.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman.jpg Promotional Images Val Kilmer Poster.jpg|Poster Batman (Val Kilmer)GPD.jpg Batman_Forever_-_The_Batman_3.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_4.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_2.jpg val1.jpg val-kilmer.jpg Batman_Forever_-_The_Batman.jpg Images (5).jpg|Batman and Chase Meridian. Nicole-Kidman-and-Val-Kilmer-Batman-Forever-nicole-kidman-32920953-1662-1985.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_and_Chase_2.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_and_Chase_3.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_and_Chase_4.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_and_Chase_5.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_and_Chase_9.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_5.jpg Batman_Forever_Kilmer.jpg Batman_Forever_-_The_Batman_4.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Batman_and_Robin.jpg|Batman and Robin. Batman-Forever.jpg Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Batboat Behind the scenes * Batman creator Bob Kane said in a Cinescape interview that of all the actors to have played Batman up to that point (before the series was rebooted in 2005), he felt Val Kilmer had given the best interpretation. Appearances *''Batman Forever'' **Batman Forever (Novel) **Batman Forever Comic Adaptation **Batman Forever (Video Game) See Also *Batman *Batman (Disambiguation) Category:Batman Forever Characters